Chosen Child
by SadieStone
Summary: There has always been those few. The few that the gods smiled upon. It was only one god who favored one person, but there was always a few. But this god and Viking relationship was different. This god would die for this child. But when God Trappers are on the lose and know of the child's connection, there is nothing he won't do to protect his Chosen Child. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my wonderful readers. This story is almost like none you will ever read. I got the idea - kinda - from "****The Valhalla Crystal By: Kathryn Mills" (Which I seriously recomend you read because, OMG, I've read it like 15 times now. I'm in love with it.)** _

I do not own any of Dreamworks How To Train Your Dragon!

Since the beginning of time, the gods had been around. They watched their creatations, the Vikings, walk around and concuer the harsh world the gods put them upon. Those were the lighter days. When the Vikings cared about family. Loyalty.

Then came the dark days.

The days when Vikings started to notice some of their children were 'less than wanted' so they sent them off on boats. Started to not care as much about family, and more about strength. About wealth. While there were the few tribes who cared about the Tribe, and their families, they still kept to 'tradition' of sending off their unwanted children.

Until one small child came along.

He was small. Born too early into this world. He was just barely big enough for his father to have to hold him with two hands. His mother, scared that he wouldn't survive, pleaded with the village elder to let him stay. That he'd become a great, strong viking. But even she herself didn't believe it.

But the boys father did. When he looked down at the small babe, he saw intellegent sparkling emerald eyes. Dirty auburn hair. He cooed at his father and never cried. Just stared. Intelligent and gentle. It was the father who convenced the elder to let him stay.

But then the mother died when the babe was only one, carried off by dragons. The gods knew that she was fine, infact, it was them who'd created the dragons. They knew what gentle creatures they were. But the vikings thought of them as beast. Things to kill. Things that didn't think or feel.

From that point on, the babe was closely watched by his father. But when he was five, he was starting to become hated. Disliked if you want to say. The other children his age called him names. The adults turned their backs. Even the childs own father didn't pay the greatest of attention to him.

And that's when the gods knew who he was.

There has always been that one viking who a god loved like their own. The one child that one special god felt a connection to. Every child viking in that village had a god that felt for them like that. But the most important one, was the child whom no one liked.

One god felt a very _special_ connection to him. He knew where he was coming from. He was an outcast without being an outcast. He wouldn't ever be accepted. Though he was just like them in many-a-ways, he would never _truly_ be accepted. He was hated. Disliked, take your pick.

And so that made him form a connection with the small child that no other god had ever done. He started to talk to the child when he was alone. Giving him advice and telling him to ignore them. When the times weer toughest, he did his best to pull the child through. He once failed though. When he was seven, that was the first time the child had been hit by his own kin. The boy had run into the forest and stayed their for three days. Didn't eat. Didn't drink. He even ignored his godly friend, which almost made the god break into tears.

It shocked the other gods. Though they did indeed love the ones they protected, they never thought of speaking with them. Pulling them through things and giving them advice. They couldn't imagine gaining that sort of feeling with a mortal, when they would just die eventually.

But this god was different anyways, so he went with what his heart told him for the first time in a _long_ time. He talked the child into going back home. When he was scolded very throughly by his father, the god talked over him. The child still heard his father, but it didn't hurt as much.

But when the child was fifteen, he became more and more different. Things happened, and he didn't truly need his godly friend anymore. His tribe accepted him, and so did his friends. But then other started to hear about the child. The child who could tame _dragons_.

He got captured over and over. He always escaped with a bit of help from the god, but one time, it was different. Most times, it was Alvin, or Dagur. This time, it was someone who knew about the gods. Knew their liking to certain vikings.

They were god trappers, and damn good ones. Many gods had fallen victim to them, becoming trapped in elements that attacked their own. They couldn't escape, and any god who tried to help got captured as well.

But the trappers wanted one god in perticular, and would do anything to get him. They knew of his connection to the child, and knew how strong it was. The fact was that the god could even _enter_ the childs body and take over so if the child wished it, which he solemly did. But there was a few times that the god took control because he needed too.

The child blocked his godly friend. He'd gotten some stubborness as he'd gotten older, but that wasn't stubborness. It was loyalty. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as the god stayed _safe_.

But when a Choosen Child is in trouble with that strong of a connection, there is nothing that a god will not do, to see that the child is safe.

And that is where our story, starts.

**_And that is the proloug. I bet you all hate me, huh? I'll post Chapter One soon enough. For now, Please please PLEASE tell me what you think! Should I post chapter one? Would people actually read this? Please tell me!_**


	2. The new 'Tribe'

**_I don't own How To Train Your Dragon_**

Hiccup groaned in slight annoyance as his father smiled down at the new comers. He didn't know who they were, and yet he was willingly letting them on the island? "Dad, we don't know who-" "I'm aware of that, son. But they claim to be a new tribe, and we must greet them, per Viking tradition."

"New tribe my ass" Hiccup muttered under his breath. "Well, are you coming?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shook his head, "No, not yet. I'll talk to them in the hall I guess during Dinner. I have things to do."

"Alright. This is the one time I'm letting you off though" Stoick warned. "Alright dad" Hiccup agreed. He turned and sprinted to the first place he needed. The forge. Peaking inside, he made sure that Gobber wasn't there, before heading to the back room. He pulled a chest from in his secret cubby hole in the wall, used the key around his neck, and opened it. From it, he pulled a knife, which he put in the belt around his waist behind his Fur vest, and a necklace, that he slipped over his head and hid underneath his shirt, as it was just long enough. He pulled out four other necklaces, all different colors.

He took a deep breath. He still had more to do.

He turned and ran, straight to the first teen he saw, which happened to be Snotlout. Oh great. "Snotlout" He called. "Do me a favor." He pulled the first necklace out of his pocket. "Put this on." "What is it, Useless?" Snotlout asked, taking the bright yellow stone. "It's special." Hiccup said. "I found them in the sand in the beach. They were glowing at the time. That one glowed brightest. Just like you do when around everyone else" It was low, but he needed Snotlout to wear it.

"Well, of course I do!" He took the necklace and put it on. "Put it under your shirt, and don't show it." Hiccup said "I have a plan. We're going to show the to the new tribe later. we need to them to stay hidden, as to not arouse any suspision." Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "This sounds like a prank."

Hiccup cringed inside "Well, if the girls of the new tribe saw that you had the best one too soon, they'd think you're showing off, and you know how far _that_ goes."

Snotlout hesitated.

"Oh alright. I'll wait until you tell me too to show it." He tucked it under his shirt.

Hiccup thanked him, then ran off. It didn't take much for Astrid or Fishlegs. They just agreed to hide and wear them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were even easier. Just say they had magic properties that would show, but _only_ when Hiccup gave the signal which the necklaces 'new'.

By the time he was done, it was dinner time. The hall. Hiccup looked at all of the teens with a light smile. They all just kind of smiled back.

Stoick introduced Hiccup to the 'tribe' leader, a man named Ragock. Far to close to Ragnarok for Hiccup's liking. "Pleased to meet you" Ragock said, but his eyes told a different story to Hiccup. His eyes burned with a hidden fire as Hiccup shook his hand. "You as well" Hiccup said, politely. "Now, let us eat!" Stoick said. Hiccup was forced to sit next Ragock the entire time, growling under his breath as he felt the man's eyes on him at times.

Hiccup slept fitfully. He tossed and turned all night, causing Toothless to coo at him from his bed. "I'm alright, Tooth." Hiccup sighed, sitting up and tossing his leg's over the side to go sit next to Toothless. "Just... Worried. I know who they were, you know who they were. But they didn't try anything today. Nothing at all."

Toothless cooed at him once more "_Maybe they are going to be back soon like they said. They've gotten on your fathers good side. He'll let them on the Island, and might just send you to greet them." _A growl was added at the last part. "I don't think so Toothless. I don't even feel as though they've left the Island."

Toothless stiffened.

"Why'd I have to open my mouth" Hiccup groaned. He stood, turning around. "Pretty silent for a Night Fury not to hear you." Hiccup said. Ragock shrugged. "I've captured people before, _Hiccup_" He said his name like it was a lie "I think I can walk without a Night Fury noticing. And nice job hiding them. We looked all over, and couldn't find any of 'em." "We take pride in that" Hiccup replied, guarded.

"Alright, enough talk. You're coming with us." "What makes you think that?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms. "The fish your father gave Toothless for dinner was drugged. We drugged all of the dragon's fish. Look behind you."

Hiccup turned, and sure enough. Toothless was out cold. "Sneaky ass bugger, aren't cha." Hiccup growled, annoyed. Before he could move, Ragock grabbed him, dragging him out the window. "Hey dumbass." Ragock stopped and looked at Hiccup. "Whatcha want kid."

"_Dad!_"

And if that wasn't enough, not all of the dragons had ate dinner that night. It just so happens, a certain Nadder was just a house away from them. She pounced Ragock immediately, and squawked loudly to wake up the village. They all came out, rubbing they eyes and shocked as Hiccup rubbed his wrist where Ragock had been holding him. Stoick came out next. "I really need to learn to listen to you" Stoick said, annoyed.

"Get this dragon off me" Ragock demanded. "Or what?" Astrid asked. Ragock grinned.

Hiccup took the knife from behind his vest and threw it. It was perfect timing as well. It knocked away a bola that was aiming for Stormfly. "Stormfly, off!" Hiccup yelled. Shocked, Stormfly hopped off and stood beside Astrid. The 'tribe' came out of the woods. Sadly, they outnumbered Berk three to one. "Don't try, oh great one" Ragock grinned, brushing himself off. "We're stronged than you all combined."

On that, no one disagreed.

With a single snap of Ragock's fingers, everyone was suddenly in chains. "How does it feel, Hiccup? You could just so easily give us what we want, and your tribe would be free." "What you want is a person, and I don't think he wants to!" Hiccup replied. Ragock grabbed his shirt roughly, and pulled him off his feet. "Listen here, kid. We can do this hard, and harder. Which do you want?" Everyone called for him just to give him what he wanted. If it was someone from the tribe, he'd have it already, and it obviously wasn't Toothless.

Silence ensued. Until Hiccup pushed himself back from Ragock and spat "Give it your best shot."

And so he did. Torture after torture ensued. Not a single one made Hiccup cry out. Not a single one made him make a face. But there was something off. The air felt like it was sizzling. Something was different.

A flash of light, and they knew what.

"Ah, there's our god." Ragock said, holding Hiccup close to him, a knife at his already slightly bleeding throat. "Give. Me. Hiccup" He growled, his godly essence telling them easily he was very, _very_ angry.

"Come and get him."

And so the fight ensued. Thing is, with each attack, Hiccup cried for them to stop. For them to not hurt him. And that's when they realized that the god was _losing. _He was outnumbered, and it was now obvious that each of them was fighting with almost god like powers of their own.

The god fell. Hiccup, breaking free of his captor for just a moment, ran to him, grabbing his arm as he fell. When Hiccup touched him, Hiccup fell as well. Passing out from what was obviously the god's essence to much for him. The 'tribe' cheered with victory. They kicked Hiccup away from the god, picked the god up, and walked away with their treasure. When they saw the ship become a speck in the distance, the chains disappeared.

Stoick ran to Hiccup, who's breathing while labored, wasn't as bad as it had looked from a distance. His wounds weren't as bad as well.

Stoick and Astrid sat in the kitchen of the Chief's house, talking, when they heard him. A gasp of shock and then a few words. "_No, No, No! Damn it!" _Quickly, they ran upstairs, to where Hiccup was pacing back and forth. "That absolute idiot!" He exclaimed, and Toothless was growling as well. "Hey, don't blame me, dragon. It's his bloody fault." That shocked them slightly. Hiccup noticed them. "Where-" "uh, th-the god was taken away. We couldn't do anything."

Again Hiccup cursed. "That idiot. I don't care if I think of him like a son, he is so dead when he's back here." Astrid cocked her head, confused. "Son?" Hiccup sighed, and sat on his bed. "What's my name." He said. "Tell me. What do you all call me."

"Hiccup" They said, in unison. He shook his head. "You're going to have to change that."

"What, why?"

"Because my name isn't Hiccup. Hiccup is in my body." Stoick's eyes widened in shock and horror. "So that means that-" "Yes. I'm Loki, god of mischief. And your son is in my body."

Ha ha. So no, it's not Thor, Odin or any of them. I did say in the prologue the god was so much alike the mortal. Both Loki and Hiccup were seen as Outcasts. I bet you all hate me a bit now. MUWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
